We're Finally Together
by ShikallllTema
Summary: sequel to I'd kill myself to be with you. Now Karin and Toshirou are together in both soul society and bed, no detailed sex HITSUKARIN love fiction, if u like the couple, u'll probly like the story. attempt at fluff. ON HOLD
1. Wedding

We're finally together

**We're finally together**

_**Okay, this is the sequel to I'd kill myself to be with you**_

_**This one will be much better cause they are gonna be together through out this one**_

_**For the people who are reading this, but haven't read id kill myself to be with you, reading iktbwy (sick of writing to whole title) isn't necessary, but highly appreciated**_

_**Iktbwy is only their life before they meet again and how they got together**_

_**Oh, and in chap 2 of ikbwy it says the line 'nothing gets past my eyes' that line is the reason I started watching bleach**_

_**My older sister saw part 2 of whatever episode that was, and she told my brother about that, and he told my sister that she had to watch the whole show, and then he forced me to watch too, and now i'm addicted.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 1**

"Do you, Toshirou Hitsugaya, take Karin Kurosaki, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through rich or pore, together until death do you part?" the priest Yamamoto asked as he looked at the white haired man standing before him. Toshirou wasn't wearing a tux. It was honorary for a Taichou to wear their black uniform and white haori when they were to be married.

"I do." Toshirou said as he gazed at his soon to be wife with a smile on his face. Yamamoto moved his eyes so he was now looking at the bride, Karin. She wore a beautiful white gown. Rukia, Matsumoto, and her sister Yuzu **(will be explained in a minute)** had helped Karin shop in the real world for the perfect wedding dress. They had found it. It was long, and puffy, fitting of a princess. It was strapless but had yet to slip even a bit. There was a light accent of purple on the dress. The trimming of the top was purple **(the shade is the color of Gatorade Rain)** and some of the sparkles were purple.

"Do you, Karin Kurosaki, take Toshirou Hitsugaya to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through rich or pore, together until death do you part?" Yamamoto asked the bride.

"I do." Karin returned Toshirou's smile**. ** Behind Karin stood her made of honor, Yuzu. Yuzu had got hit by a bus on the way home from school the same day Karin died. Their father was so depressed that he had drowned himself in the river. Ichigo now had no reason to go to the living world so he stayed in soul society permanently. Her and the other two brides made wore a purple dress, the same shade as the accents in Karin's. The dresses were silk and fell straight to the floor. Each was a different style. Yuzu's had a halter style one. Rukia's was fallen from the shoulder and had long sleeves. Matsumoto's had a spaghetti strap and was just as low cut as her shinigami uniform. On each of them was a sparkling dark purple wrap, tied around their waist with a purple flower placed in the middle.

On the other side were the best man and the groom's men. The best man position was taken by Ukitake while the Groom's men were Urahara and Ichigo. Ukitake not being the groom himself wore a tux along with Urahara and Ichigo. They had purple flowers pinned on the left fold of the tux.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yamamoto finished. The bride and groom smiled larger and they leaned together to share their first kiss as a married couple. They pulled away shortly after and then ran off to the limo they had somehow gotten into soul society. On the way down everyone was throwing rice at them. Karin couldn't be any happier; she was no longer a Kurosaki, but a Hitsugaya. Karin Hitsugaya.

_**Yes, its short**_

_**But its only just the beginning**_

_**I will continue as soon as I can, this takes place about a month or two after Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin died. During that time Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo had moved into their own house.**_

_**Karin is not a shinigami, and neither is Yuzu, and Isshin has not taken his old place as a Taichou**_

_**If they are in the story again it will not be much**_


	2. Party

We're finally together

We're finally together

_**Hey okay so this one is gonna be longer**_

_**Ive got nothing left to say**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

Toshirou and Karin rode their limo down a few streets until they were in front of a very large building. There were many noises coming from inside. The driver parked the limo and got out. He went around opening the door for the bride and grooming. Toshirou got out first and then helped his new wife out. Karin used one hand to lift her dress up away from her feet and she took Toshirou's offered hand with her other one. He smiled as she stepped out next to him. He wasn't big on smiling but he couldn't help it, whenever he saw Karin there was no holding back his smile. They walked hand in hand over to the door of the building. The music playing was Karin and Toshirou's song. It wasn't their favorite song, but was the song they chose for their relationship. Never had a dream come true. That was the title. They picked it because it fit them perfectly. Some might beg to differ. They would say that Toshirou's dream of becoming a Taichou came true before he met Karin. The thing about that though, he had never dreamed to be Taichou. The position was handed to him and he couldn't turn that down. He figured, if he was no longer fuku-taichou, but a taichou, he would get more respect, and people would stop making fun of his height. He had never even wanted to become a shinigami in the first place. He only did it to pass time.

Toshirou opened the door and held it for Karin. She walked through and then he followed. When they walked in everyone cleared a path to the dance floor. Karin blushed a small bit and then she and Toshirou proceeded to the center of the dance floor. When they reached their destination, Toshirou turned Karin around to face him. They were already holding hands, so he lifted them up slightly and put his free hand on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and then they slowly began to turn and step back and fourth. Everybody watched the newlyweds closely. They were so cute together. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and asked for a dance. She nodded her head yes and took Ichigo's offered hand. They walked over near Karin and Toshirou and danced along side them. Ukitake felt lonely. He scanned the room and looked for other lonely people. He spotted none other than Yuzu. The best man was supposed to dance with the Made of honor, so he walked over and bowed before her. "May I have this dance lady Yuzu?" he asked politely. Yuzu looked up at him and giggled. She nodded her head and walked with him over to the place where her brother, her friend, her sister, and her new brother in law. The next to dance was Urahara and Matsumoto. By the time the song ended, nearly everyone was dancing. Karin and Toshirou left the dance floor and took their seat at the long table set up for everyone who stood in the wedding. Their seats were in the middle. On the left of Karin were three empty seats. The same were on Toshirou's right.

On the dance floor Ukitake could see Yuzu eyeing something whenever that something was behind him. He threw a look over his shoulder and seen a dark haired boy sitting on a chair looking at the ground. When Yuzu's back was to him, the boy looked up. Ukitake was surprised to see who it was. He wasn't sure on the name, but he knew the guy was from forth squad. Ukitake smiled and stopped moving. He let go of Yuzu and asked her to wait there. She nodded and then Ukitake walked away.

Hanataro figured it was about time the brown haired girl's back would be to him. He looked up again and came face to face with a happy silver haired man. He jumped up a bit in surprise. "A fair madden I know would like to dance with you." Ukitake said to the boy. Hanataro just blinked. Ukitake took that as a yes and grabbed Hanataro's hand. He dragged the young boy over to where he left Yuzu. She was still standing there waiting for Ukitake. The man tapped Yuzu's shoulder and she turned around. "I'm a sick old man, Yuzu, I need to go sit down. But I found you a replacement." Ukitake grinned as he shoved Hanataro into Yuzu.

"Umm, hi, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu introduced.

"H-hanataro Yamada." Hanataro replied.

By now Urahara and Matsumoto had split up. Now Urahara was dancing with Yoruichi, and Matsumoto with Yumichika.

Toshirou turned to Karin. "So, are you happy to be married?" He asked.

"Well I was never really that into marriage. I always thought it was pointless. The only difference is a ring and the bride's last name. But now I want nothing more but to be a Hitsugaya. What about you? You like being married?" Karin responded. Toshirou smirked.

"Only with you." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey! No seducing during your party!" Ichigo shouted as he and Rukia took their seats.

"Your father gave her away. She's mine now." Toshirou said as he pulled Karin into his lap. The next song to turn on was anywhere but here. That worked for this moment. Karin never in her life wanted to be anywhere more than she wanted to be here. With her beloved Toshirou, her older brother three seats away from her, her friend Rukia was two seats away, her sister was having a great time dancing with a cute guy, and her father was… Wait, where was Isshin?

"I FOUND HER!!" Someone screamed at the entrance. Everybody looked over to the door and there stood Isshin, waving his arm in the air. It wasn't just **his** arm though, he was holding someone else hand in the air. Karin's eyes followed the hand, down to the arm, to the person's head. Karin gasped. There, next to her father stood… ELVIS PRESLY! Just joking, it was her mom. Karin ran over to her long lost mother and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. A few seconds later Yuzu joined in. Ichigo walked over and wrapped his arms around his sisters and his mother. Isshin joined the family hug. They all pulled away a few minutes later.

"Oh you're all so big. I sure missed a lot. And Karin, you're married! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Masaki yelled as she began crying tears of joy. "Can I meet him?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course! He is your son-in-law after all." Karin smiled and pulled Masaki over to her table.

Toshirou felt a little awkward, the groom was sitting alone without his bride. He looked down at the table and started swishing his straw around in his drink. "Toshi!" was shouted in his ear. He looked up in alarm and saw his beautiful wife standing with a young blonde woman. "Toshirou, this is my mother, she died when I was four, and I haven't seen her since." Karin introduced. "And mom, this is my husband, and your son-in-law, Toshirou Hitsugaya." She finished.

"Nice to mee-hmph." Toshirou was cut off as Karin's mother launched at him. She squeezed him tight for a while until she let go and looked him up and down. She smiled in acceptance. He daughter married a taichou. Masaki got up from kneeling on the ground. She took Karin and shoved her in Toshirou's lap, like she was before Masaki showed up.

"Oh! You two look so cute together! I'm so happy for you Karin!" She gushed. "And I expect grandbabies in at least a year, any longer and you don't even want to know what I'll do." Masaki threatened. Karin and Toshirou turned bright red as Masaki walked away.

About a half hour later, everybody was sitting and eating their dinner. Masaki glanced up at the newlyweds to see them feeding each other with Karin still on his lap. She smiled at the two and then started hitting her plate with her fork. Yuzu joined in a few seconds latter. Isshin was the loudest. It wasn't long until the whole place was filled with people clanking dishes. Karin smiled up at Toshirou and they slowly leaned in for a kiss. Karin loved every kiss she got from Toshirou. She secretly hoped a lot more people will have the guts to start clacking their stuff together. The party went on for a few more hours, with the bride and groom dancing every now and then. The end was near, and it was time for presents. Everyone watched as Karin opened the first one. It was from Matsumoto. She got a face of horror when she saw what it was. Toshirou curiously looked into the box. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the present. "There are others if you life up the tissue paper!" Matsumoto yelled. Karin took the gift out of the box and everyone saw what it was. Matsumoto bought Karin lingerie. It was Blue, Toshirou's favorite color, and very lacy. When Karin removed the tissue paper, there were dozens of more. All in different styles and colors. Karin blushed in a million shades of red and Toshirou kept staring at her with wide eyes. All the other presents were things like toasters, blenders, and cash. Karin and Toshirou thanked everyone EXCEPT Matsumoto for the gifts they received. Before everyone left, Yuzu had introduced Hanataro to Karin. At the end of the day Karin and Toshirou walked through the doors to the living world

_**Nobody reviewed!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I was really sad yesterday, because whenever I checked for reviews, I had none**_

_**Please! I'm begging you!**_

_**I need a review!**_


	3. Honeymoon part 1

We're finally together

**We're finally together**

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Animemaster62**_

_**Gaara-lover99 (one of my best friends Kathryn)**_

_**And Mephis85**_

_**Enjoy yet again**_

**Chapter 3**

The door opened to reveal Toshirou holding his bride in his arms. He walked over to the queen sized bed and set the woman down. "Soooo, watcha wanna do first?" Karin asked her husband.

"Well," Toshirou began as he sat down on the bed. "First I'd like to see how Matsumoto's present looks on you, then, well you know what that will lead to." Toshirou whispered into Karin's ear.

"Nope." Karin smirked.

"Why not?" Toshirou looked at her with the saddest face he could.

"Cause, I'm on my period." She replied.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't mess around." He pleaded.

"Yes it does. I don't want you to…Uh…Well…The answer is NO! Toshi, I want to go do something outside, have fun, like before I died." She demanded.

"Hey, it's your own fault. You killed yourself." He said.

"Well I did it to be with you." She defended.

"Hmm, I suppose under the circumstances it's okay. Even if we can't have sex, can we still cuddle?" Toshirou asked.

"Now that we can do." Karin smiled. "But first, we should go get some gigai from Urahara. Karin stood up and Toshirou followed her.

Soon they arrived at the empty lot that held Urahara's candy shop. When they walked in, they saw Karin's old friends. Karin quickly jumped behind one of the candy racks and hid. "Karin, come out, they can't see you remember?" Toshirou said to Karin.

"Oh, right, ehhe, I knew that." Karin laughed nervously.

"Oh, hello, guys, I would have thought you'd be gettin busy by now." Urahara turned his attention to the souls.

"Eh? Who's there?" Afrokid asked as he turned around to try to see who was there. Karin couldn't help but hid behind Toshirou. She put her hands on one of his shoulders and peeked out over it.

"Is there something you need? A condom perhaps?" Urahara guessed.

"We need Gigai." Toshirou told him.

"Ahh. TESAI!" He called.

"Yes sir?" Tesai asked as he walked in.

"They need Gigai." Urahara pointed his fan at Karin and Toshirou.

"Yes sir. It will take a minute to make another one, would you guys like to go buy some new clothes while you wait?" Tesai asked the two.

"We can't the clothes would just be floating out of the store." Replied Toshirou.

"Oh, right, well I've still got yours in the back, you could buy the clothes." Tesai said.

"Well I suppose." Toshirou said. Tesai then led Karin and Toshirou into the back room. By this time Karin's friends had ran out shouting something about crazy candy store owners.

After Toshirou stepped into his gigai, he and Karin walked off toward the mall. "What store should we go to first?" Toshirou asked. Karin thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Steve and Berry's." She said. The two walked into the store and Karin helped Toshirou find something to wear.

When they were done, Toshirou had bought almost the same exact clothes he was wearing and the same clothes Karin wore before she was kidnapped.

When they arrived at Urahara's shop again, Karin's body was ready. She switched into it as Toshirou was changing in the bathroom. "You ready?" Karin asked Toshirou as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"For what? He asked.

"It's getting dark and I want to go watch the sun set with you." Karin told him.

"Alright, let's go."

The walk started off quiet. Then Toshirou decided to talk. "Why do you love me?" He asked as he stared at the sky. Karin gasped. She stopped walking.

"Toshi, don't you know? You're cute, funny, smart, elite, a great athlete, mysterious, and all I could think about for two years. I can't help but love you." She explained. "Why do you love me?" She asked back.

"Cause," He began as he bent down and caught her off guard as he placed his hands behind her knees and pulled. He caught her neck with his other arm and thus began carrying her bridal style again. "You're my beautiful queen." He finished. They had just reached their destination. Karin wrapped her arms around Toshirou's neck. She tilted her head back and up, and Toshirou leaned down. There lips met just as the sun set.

_**Yea, it's another short one**_

_**But for the first time in my fanfiction life**_

_**I've got writers block**_

_**If there's anything u want to happen, don't hesitate to mention it**_

_**I love reviews**_

_**I drew a picture for this story**_

_**As soon as I color it I'll put it on deviant art**_

_**I'll let u know when that up**_


	4. Honeymoon part 2

We're Finally Together

**We're Finally Together**

_**Sorry, this chapter took so long. I've been a bit busy reading other hitsukarin fanfictions and watching every invader Zim episode **_

_**Reviewers: **_**Ming24**__lazy flower **Rin-hime132** XxXJTDXxX **shrimpnoodlesoup **animemaster62 **Gaara-girl99 **mycaermita **Tsukihime nee **Mephis85

**Chapter 4**

After the sunset, Karin and Toshirou walked back over to the hotel they were staying at. Since the sun had already set, they were ready for bed. When they walked into the room Karin remembered something. "Ahh, Toshirou?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, all we bought is the clothes we're wearing now." She explained. Toshirou blinked. He didn't understand. Karin sighed. "We've got nothing to sleep in!" She shouted into his ear.

"Ohhh," He finally caught on. "Well, we could just sleep in our underwear." He grinned slyly at his wife. Karin simply laughed.

"You are such a pervert." She said playfully.

"Only when it comes to you." He responded. Karin laughed again and tackled him to the bed. She bent her head down to give him a kiss. Just as she did, an old Japanese style door popped up out of nowhere. The newlyweds turned their heads to look at who was coming out. It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Karin rolled off of her husband. Toshirou got up from the bed and walked over to the fellow captain. Toshirou was pretty pissed, no-one was supposed to bother them on their honeymoon. 'This better be important.' He thought. "Yes?" He asked. Karin walked up beside him.

"If this isn't a life or death situation for the whole world, could you please leave?" She asked. This did not make Byakuya very happy. How dare she speak to him like that? He put his right hand up and used some kind of kido to blow her back. He hadn't expected it to throw her as far as it did; she was a lot weaker than he had thought. Karin flew out onto the balcony, and over the railing, she was about to fall several meters, and crash into the ground, when she felt someone grab her hands. She looked up to see Toshirou with blood running from his stomach. The bars on the railing had run through his body. Karin screamed at the sight of her husband like that. Her scream had brought everyone in the surrounding rooms onto their balconies. Karin didn't care about them; all she cared about was that her husband would be okay. She looked through the bars and into the room. Byakuya was gone. Though she did notice something on the bed. Toshirou tried his hardest to pull her up. He got her far enough where she was able to push her self up and over the bars. She grabbed Toshirou and pulled him off of the bars. She laid him on the ground while the neighbors continued to watch. She didn't know what to do. She thought of Orihime's powers and it hit her. She dug her hand into Toshirou's pocket and pulled out his phone. She dialed the other girl's number and hoped to god that she was home.

"Hello?" was asked on the other end of the phone.

"Orihime?" She wondered. It sounded like a guy's voice.

"N-." Whoever it was had gotten cut off as the phone was stolen away from him.

"Hi, this is Orihime, who is calling?" A girl's voice asked.

"Ahh, Orihime, it's Karin."

"Oh, sorry, that was Ulquiorra who answered."

"Ulquiorra, wasn't he an espada?"

"Yea well-."

"Orihime, you can explain later, but I need you to get here as soon as you can."

"Okay, bu-." She was cut off again as Karin hung up. "Where are you?" She finished and then hung up herself.

Karin rested Toshirou's head in her lap like he had done when she was dieing. She ran her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes. He hadn't been unconscious; he just had his eyes closed from the pain before. "So, will you sleep in your underwear now?" He asked. Karin giggled and nodded her head.

"Only for tonight, tomorrow, we're getting some pajamas." She told him. Toshirou gave a smile. Then, out of nowhere, Orihime and some other guy fell from the sky. Orihime gasped.

"What happened?" She asked as she ran over to kneel beside Toshirou. She put her hands to her hair pins and called for two fairy things to heal Toshirou.

"Well, he got hurt protecting me," Karin told her. She then looked up at the man that had come with Orihime. "So I take it this is Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"Yea, he was an espada, but during the Winter War, he switched sides. Now we're dating. I had to bring him because you hung up before I could ask where you were, and he was able to sense Hitsugaya-Taichou's rietsu." She explained.

"Oh." Karin looked up at him to see him staring at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Karin Hitsugaya. You might know my brother, Ichigo Kurosaki." He nodded.

"So you're a Kurosaki?" He asked. Karin giggled and looked down at Toshirou.

"I used to be. Today is my first day as a Hitsugaya." Toshirou smiled again at that

"All done, he just needs to lie down for a while and he should be fine." Orihime said as she stood up. Toshirou too stood up and this allowed Karin to stand up and help him over to bed. Orihime hopped onto Ulquiorra's back and he used shunpo to get back to Orihime's house. After Toshirou had sat down on the bed, Karin walked over to shut the doors to the balcony and close the curtains. She walked back over to the bed to find Toshirou reading something. Most likely what Byakuya had left.

"What is it?" She asked and looked over his shoulder.

"Some of the unseated Shinigami of tenth division are building our house. They finished the downstairs, but they need to know how many bedrooms we want." He informed her.

"So in other words they need to know how many kids we plan on having." She said.

"Mhm." He agreed. Karin walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down. "So how many do you want?" He asked her.

"What makes you think I know?" She asked back.

"Well don't all girls plan on the amount of kids they want when they're like 12?"

"Yea, all girls except me."

"Well, how about we get 4 rooms. A master for us, two rooms for future kids, and a guest room that we could change to a kid's room if we have three?" Toshirou wondered

"That could work, and if we have more we could always put two to a room." Karin said.

"Well if you want that many we should probably start now." He smirked and pulled Karin on top of him. She laughed.

"Toshirou, I'm on my period, remember?" She reminded him.

"It is so weird to hear you talk about that. Karin laughed yet again and then the door to their room opened. Byakuya entered. Apparently he hadn't left this world, just went for a walk.

"Have you decided yet?" He asked the couple.

"Yea, Just a second." Toshirou quickly wrote down what they wanted for each room on the piece of paper and then handed it back to Byakuya. Byakuya inclined his head and then made another gate to soul society. Just after he left, Karin yawned. "You ready for bed?" He asked her. Karin nodded her head and stood up. She began pulling her shirt above her head and Toshirou just stared. Karin didn't really mind. He as her husband, and they were bound to have sex eventually anyway. She then removed her skirt and shorts. After she was wearing only her bra and panties, she climbed onto the bed and under the blanket. Now it was Toshirou's turn. He stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tight. He loved nothing more than he loved her. He reached his hand over to the lamp beside the bed and turned the light off.

_**Next chapter will probably skip to the end of their honeymoon so they go back to soul society. But don't worry, they will visit the living world again in the future.**_

_**Please review if you can**_


End file.
